A Master of Thievery
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: Reborn is a thief who prides himself by saying he can steal anything. On his next mission to steal a diamond worth 10 million dollars, he decided to hide at the ever accepting Sawada household to keep himself hidden from the officials. Whilst staying with the Sawada's, Reborn learns what "love" is through crime and family. "There are some things that you can't get by stealing."R27
1. Chapter 1

**Heya~! Before I update any of my "in-progress" stories, I'm going to upload this one. This story's been nagging in my brain for the past week, and I had to get it down SOMEWHERE! So, I typed it up. ANYWAYS!**

**There is something called the Centenary diamond, and it's current owner is unknown (according the Wikipedia). So I'm making that part up. Also, the original owner was the De Beers company. The diamond is wort 10 million USD and is one of the most expensive diamonds of the world.**

**While you read this, you'll see asterisk marks next to some words. Those will be explained at the end of the fanfic. :) **

**BTW, this story is R27, despite my OTP 1827. I just couldn't imagine Hibari as a thief... TAT**

**ONWARDS~!**

* * *

The aroma of dark espresso wafted up in ghostly forms of steam, weaving the smell of carefully ground coffee beans into the air. The shot of espresso was paired with a sweet pastry, a slice of tiramisu* cake. A radio stationed at the far end of a wooden table played a track from the album, "Top Ten Most Calming Songs", the soft melody blending in nicely with the enticing smell of coffee.

The peaceful mood did nothing to stop Reborn's agitation, his gaze set intently on a cellphone that had yet to signal someone contacting him. He had been waiting several hours for a call from one of his fellow thieves, who had told him he'd be getting a new mission today.

Despite common belief, thievery was a very complicated art, full of planning and strategics. It also included groups of people working together to achieve the same goal. But most expeditions that contained group thievery also came with betrayal and backstabbing. Which was why Reborn chose to thieve alone. His individuality led him to become an international criminal, his reputation of stealing precious treasures striking fear into government officials who wanted to keep their national treasures safe.

He took a sip from his coffee, the warm drink calming his tingling nerves. He was always like this before a mission, a feeling of excitement and mystery mixing together to concoct an emotion that stole his breath away.

_This _was what he thieved for. The exhilarating feeling of knowing you could get caught, but going along with it anyways. How the ending of the crime was never clear, and especially the race of time between him and the government.

Suddenly, a ringtone cut into the peaceful atmosphere of the room, signaling an incoming call. Reborn answered it expectantly, a calm smirk already gracing his lips.

"About time, Luce."

"Sorry, I had to make sure our call wasn't being tracked." A smooth reply answered him.

Luce's voice was set in a sly and playful edge, a practiced act to seduce men while stealing their money. Although she didn't go on many missions nowadays, the edge was constantly there, more like a habit than a purpose.

"Of course." He said, amusement laced into his voice. He tugged his fedora lower over his eyes, concealing them completely.

"The new mission is to steal the Centenary Diamond. It's worth 10 million USD." She said, excitement in her voice. Reborn enthused with her, giving a low whistle; showing that he was pleased at the high amount.

"I'm liking this already."

"Maybe. I'm setting you with five other people. Also, I'm going this time." Luce replied. Reborn could just see the grin spreading on her face. Gritting his teeth, he immediately rejected the idea.

"Hell no. You know me, I don't go with groups." He growled, annoyance chipping at his mood.

"I'm perfectly aware. But I couldn't help it! When I saw the profiles of you five, I _knew _that we would make the perfect team. The masters of thievery!" Her voice ascended into a crescendo, rising with excitement.

Reborn's feeling for the mission were the complete opposite of Luce's, the grip on his coffee cup tightening. His lips tilted downwards into a frown, fuming quietly. His anger was further stoked by the fact that Luce _knew _his hatred for group thievery. His negative feelings arose childish comebacks, one already falling from his mouth.

"Then I'm not going." Reborn grouched.

"News flash, Reborn. You're 20*. And yes, you ARE going." She replied in a tone that made no room for argument. "The diamond is located in Japan. I'll tell you further details when you get there." Before he could retort, the dial tone greeted his ears.

_Who. The. Fuck does she think she is? _Reborn thought vilely in his head. He threw the cellphone with as much force as he could, shattering it against the opposing wall. Scraping the chair back as he stood up, he picked up the broken cellphone and stuffed into his pocket.

Dumping the leftover contents of his espresso down the sink, he left the hotel room, orange-striped fedora shadowing his face.

_Japan... was it?_

* * *

When Reborn first stepped foot outside the airport, the first impression he had on the city was that it was very crowded. Japan was almost the polar opposite of the Italian countryside, and filled with a busy atmosphere.

People seemed to walk every which way, filling the sidewalks. You wouldn't know who stepped on your toe, or who pick pocketed your change. You couldn't weave through the crowd without touching at least _one _person.

The streets weren't so different, cars lined up in an orderly fashion, held up by morning traffic. He could hear honking every ten seconds, adding to the chaotic activity of daily city life.

The air smelled like gasoline and sweat, the sky more of a polluted gray than a bright blue. And he _hated _it.

Everything was making his head hurt, and all the crowding was making him feel claustrophobic. Although the high population would provide could cover from the officials; renting a hotel room would make it easy to track him. Going under an alias would be okay, but the thought of staying is such a busy abode repelled him.

But whilst searching fruitlessly for a decent place to stay in, he came upon the pleasant city of Namimori.

There wasn't a mass amount of people, which he liked, and there wasn't too much activity going on. It was a perfect place to lay low at, and the forest provided good cover if he ever needed it. The place didn't stand out much, which meant that government officials would never suspect that an international criminal would be bunking there.

The only problem he had to solve now, was where to live at. He sighed while rubbing his temples. _Just one problem after another._

Feeling that he had enough stress for one day, he craved for a shot of espresso, wanting the caffeinated drink to calm his raging nerves. Finding a cafe wasn't that hard, since Namimori turned out to be a pretty small area.

The cafe had a old-fashioned Italian bistro feel to it, and was close to what one actually looked like. When he was seated and had a espresso, he felt a little more comfortable, used to having a coffee in his hands. The similar surroundings also helped him get more adequate with his settings. But after taking a sip of coffee, his lips turned into a light scowl, finding the drink unsatisfactory. It was far from perfect, but it would do. Leaning on the back of his seat, he tuned into the conversations around him, seeking information. Gossip was actually a pretty good information source, despite what most people thought.

"... I heard that the Sawada residence took in another kid off the streets." A woman murmured to one of her friends. She spoke in a dramatic tone, her voice scornful.

"Another one? Heh, Nana should make her house an orphanage or something." At that remark, the women at the table all giggled, obviously finding this Nana character as an oddball. But to Reborn, she seemed to be the perfect woman to go to for help.

"Quiet down! She's right there!" Another woman whispered. At that, the conversation shifted onto other topics that Reborn didn't care to know about.

_Luck is on my side today._

* * *

Reborn had stalked Nana from the grocery store, then watched her chat with friends, then stalked her again back to her house. Stealth was one of his specialties, and following civilians that were oblivious to dangerous communities like his, were especially easy to track.

Nana's house was two stories and sheltered by a red roof. It was nothing fancy, but nothing too mundane either. It fit Nana's personality.

She was humming happily, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm home!" She called into the house. The cheers and bickering of many children could be heard, and Reborn bristled nervously at that. He wasn't good with children, and absolutely _hated _them. They were just brats and a waste of time. But realizing that Nana wouldn't stand for bullying of children, he decided he should probably get used to it. After all, there wouldn't really be anyone else that would randomly accept a stranger off the streets.

Talking about welcoming random strangers off the street, he had doubts about Nana letting him stay at her home. The woman obviously would accept children into her abode, but him? He was far from being a child. Reborn groaned when he realized he might need to resort to the woods.

After lingering at his hiding spot for a few minutes, Reborn walked up to the door, knocking. For the first time he felt nervous, but it was a foreign emotion to him. He had only felt this querulous when he had thieved something expensive for the first time, and that was a _long _time ago.

"I'll get it, kaa-san!" A muffled voice announced. Reborn tapped his foot, waiting calmly for the door to open. When it did, a petite brunet boy stood there, a confused look in his eyes.

"May I help you...?" The boy asked, obviously on edge. Reborn realized that a boy would feel uncomfortable talking to a stranger that he didn't even know.

"Is this the Sawada household?" He inquired, though he already knew the answer. The boy nodded, his brows still furrowed. Eyes that were filled with confusion were now shadowed with a layer of suspicion. Reborn smirked at that. _So he does have some fire in him after all. _

Suddenly, another pair of abrupt footsteps could be heard coming down from the stairwell. The person emerged, and Reborn saw a small boy with an afro and clothed in a cow suit.

"Tsuna-nii? Who is it?" The kid looked at Reborn with wide eyes.

"Lambo! No running away!" Another voice called in broken Japanese. Studying a lot of languages, Reborn knew a decent amount of almost everything. This time, a girl came, fists raised. The brunet gave an apologetic look and turned to the children. Before the boy could even scold them, the cow child let out a yelp.

"GUPYA!" Lambo cried. He rummaged around in his hair, which made Reborn snort. _What the hell is he doing? _But he grew alarmed when the kid brought out a pink _grenade. Who's crazy enough to give a child a bomb?_ The brunet, Tsuna, he recalled, gave a panicked shriek and pulled the weapon out of the little boy's hands. Tsuna threw it high into the air, making the explosive burst without destroying anything.

"That's dangerous!" Tsuna said exasperatedly at the afro kid. But the boy in the cow suit had already ran, the Chinese girl following after him. "Get back here!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn smiled bemusedly at this comedic life style, enjoying it immensely. He could get used to this.

_This household is more interesting than I thought._

* * *

**So... It's over. **_  
_

**Anyways, the asterisked words!**

**Tiramisu- It's apparently not a word. But it's actually a type of Italian cake, layered with Savoiardi biscuits dipped in chocolate and whipped cream. It's also extremely delicious (in my opinion).**

**Reborn being 20-I don't think the manga or anime ever specified his "adult form" age, but I'm going to put him in as 20, although I'm pretty sure he's older than that. **

**That's all... I think. :P**

**R&R, flames and critique accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! Sorry for the late update. My laptop recently broke and trying to get over summer wasn't too easy either. Not to mention school is a pain too. There were so many things keeping me from writing... Meh.  
**

**Anyways, thank you to all those people who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites! I appreciate it very much! You guys are so awesome! :D  
**

**Again, sorry for the late chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**ONWARDS~!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Meeting**

Reborn was not a patient person. He was a thief, a person who had to move a lot, a person who had to run from certain atrocities. But on this particular occasion, he was forced to stay rooted to his spot, unable to move. Reborn had resorted to fidgeting or tapping his foot, waiting for Tsuna to finish scolding Lambo. But after all, trying to calm down a kid with tantrum issues and a _grenade, _took pretty damn long.

"I-Pin started it!" Lambo wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was almost comical, how much salty water was able to fall from the boy's eyes. If one hadn't known the human capacity of tears, anyone would've thought that the boy's tears were never-ending.

"Don't push the blame on someone else Lambo. Besides, that doesn't give you an excuse to use dangerous weapons." Tsuna reprimanded. Despite the scolding, the brunet was awfully kind about it, patting the boy's head comfortingly. Lambo gave a loud sniffle, tantrum now subsiding. "No more weapons, okay?" Tsuna said, looking into Lambo's eyes. The boy nodded, then handed Tsuna all the weapons that had resided in his hair.

Reborn was baffled at the variety of items that came out of the boy's afro. A huge assortment of candy, more of the pink grenades, and a whole lot of other unusual objects. Lambo handed them all to Tsuna, green eyes somewhat wistful. When Tsuna had received all Lambo's items, the brat ran off, his hyper mood back again.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is going to catch you this time, I-Pin!" The boy laughed. The boy raced after the Chinese girl, arms extended.

I-Pin had been watching Tsuna reprimand Lambo in silence, knowing that she shouldn't stoke the brunet's irritation any further. But as Lambo ran towards her, she bolted off, getting into the game.

As the pair disappeared around the corner, Tsuna sighed, ruffling his mess of brown hair in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine..." Reborn lied. In truth, he hoped that he would not have to wait that long ever again. "Do you mind if I ask where the kid got all his grenades?"

At that, Tsuna chuckled nervously, his eyes lowered at the stash of explosives piled on the ground.

"My theory is that Lambo was abandoned by his family, who happened to be in the mafia. It's only a theory because there's no real proof, besides the fact that he has weapons and the fact that he was yelling that he was a hitman, when I first saw him." Reborn nodded in reply.

"I see." But before they could carry on their conversation, Nana poked her head through the doorway, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Tsu-kun? What's taking you so long at the doorway?" She asked. But when her eyes landed on Reborn, her eyes brightened, a smile on her face.

"Oh, are you a friend of Tsu-kun's?" Before Tsuna could oppose, Reborn nodded, a smirk on his face. Now was the best chance he had.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Miss Sawada."

"Just call me Mama!" Tsuna couldn't believe his ears.

"He's not my friend!" He yelled, his voice in a furious denial. "I wouldn't want some old man as a friend!" At 'old man', Reborn's anger spiked, unhappy at the label. _I'm only 20._

"That's not very nice, Tsu-kun!" She said lightheartedly. She turned back to Reborn. "Do you want to join us for dinner?" Before Reborn could answer, his (spare) cellphone vibrated, signaling a text. Looking up at Nana in apology, he looked down at the text, reading it more carefully when he saw it was from Luce. After all, she had a knack of writing her messages in code.

But this time, the message was abrupt and simple. _Meet "us" at the abandoned warehouse here:. _Then she had listed an address.

"I don't think I can today, Mama, but maybe some other time..." He said. _  
_

"You can come back anytime! And if you need a place to stay, then we have a spare room upstairs." Nana chirped. Although her attitude seemed easygoing, her eyes held a certain understanding gleam.

Tsuna, not noticing this, gaped at his mother, wondering how the _hell, _his mother could be so accepting to _everything. _

Reborn grinned. "Thank you, Maman." He replied, using the Italian wording instead of the Japanese. Then, turning around, he gave his signature smirk, his current mission a success. He gloated shamelessly at his victory of finding a place to stay.

_Bingo._

* * *

Reborn was the last one to arrive at the warehouse. The others were gathered around a rusty, metal table, one that had been clearly out of use for some time. When he entered, all heads turned to face him, and he became the new item of scrutiny. Luce just gave a smile at him, but it was the kind that had a sliver of malice in it, one bordering more on a smirk.

"Nice for you to come, Reborn. We were just about to start introductions." She said, her voice smooth as always. Reborn just shrugged, plopping down into the only other unavailable seat. Reborn now found himself between a spiky, green haired man that looked like he belonged in a science lab, and a hooded figure, whose gender was hard to be sure about.

Seeing that everyone was settled, Luce cleared her throat, getting ready to speak again. "We'll introduce each other, going in a clockwise direction. I'll start." She announced. "I'm Luce, the one who arranged this whole expedition. My age isn't of importance, and I hope that we will all be able to get along, for the sake of success."

It wasn't much of an introduction, but you could never give much information away. Especially to other thieves.

Everyone took turns talking. There were all different kinds of people. Someone who excelled in the martial arts, but had a calm and laid back nature, a blonde haired man and a woman who had both had spent some time in the military.

Reborn could not see what Luce saw in these people. He could not even decipher why she had chosen them as a team. Some of them were already shooting hostile glares at each other and the hooded character seemed to be almost anti-social. They were an unruly group that was too used to individuality. People that were somewhat inept to communication.

And then in clicked.

_They were all too used to being alone. _At this revelation, Reborn turned to look sharply at Luce, his eyes asking if his theory was correct. When Luce realized Reborn's observation, she gave a small smirk. The clever curve of her lips told him everything. Reborn internally groaned, already seeing the deadly gleam of failure staring him in the eyes.

How was a group who couldn't even communicate to each other, steal one of the most expensive treasures of the world? Group thievery was something done with support and communication, not shunning and glaring at people the first chance they got. If this was how their group was going to be, stealing the diamond was going to be an impossibility.

There was only one thing they could succeed in this situation.

_Failure._

* * *

**Police Station: After the meeting with the thieves.**

"I've got the information you want. 6 thieves are trying to get the Centenary diamond. The pictures are kinda dark because the setting didn't provide much light. Anyways, it was a good thing I got the message while I was in the vicinity. I had enough time to install the cameras into the warehouse."

A set of glossy pictures were handed over to a high-ranked officer, and the officer smiled in content. He studied the pictures carefully, then packed them away in a manila folder, adding it neatly to the other files on his desk. They were all organized into neat piles, in the order of the amount of importance. The folder that contained the pictures was set in a place of it's own, claiming the spot of most importance.

"Good. Pretend to be with them until the end. Remember that you're going to let them steal the diamond. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

**So... That was somewhat long. I think. I really don't know long from short in this community, because I used to write REALLY short things. And when I say short, I mean REALLY short. Heck, I had a story with a prologue of only 200 words. I'm not used to writing things with over 1,000 words really. Meh.**_  
_

**And I realized I had the definition of tiramisu wrong. It's dipped in coffee not chocolate. And I'm pretty sure there were some other errors, but too lazy to check. :P  
**

**Anyways, R&R, no asterisked words this time!  
**

**Critiques appreciated, flames accepted.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have come back from the dead... Sorry for the really, really, really late update! **

**I have no excuse for why I didn't update, besides immense writer's block and not knowing what to write without making this chapter seem very boring. **

**There are probably be going to be grammatical and spelling errors, thanks to laziness...**

**So, yeah. Anyways, A BIG, AWESOME THANK YOU to those who reviewed, favorited (yes, I know that's not a word) and followed this story! You guys are awesome~! Like Prussia. (Kesesesese~)**

**Oh, also. Was anyone else as shocked as me at who Checker Face was? For people who haven't read the update chapter, I will not spoil... But HOLY FREAKING SHIT. And I thought Bermuda's real form was shocking... -_-**

**Crap, one more thing... A disclaimer. I never put it, because I truthfully thought that there was no need for it... The thing is, I think everyone knows KHR doesn't belong to me... After all, this is FANfiction. Emphasis on fan. **

**Anyways, ONWARDS~!**

* * *

Cigarette smoke seemed to drift uncertainly by Reborn, the wind pulling it different directions. Yet it never seemed to dissipate. The smell lingered on his clothes and in the room. Keeping his face slightly out the window didn't seem to help much either.

Taking a long drag, Reborn stared out at the rising sun, reminiscing the past few days in silence. Not that the former was very enlightening.

The usual tang of nicotine did nothing to calm his dark, foreboding mood, it seemed to set his mind in an even more state of distress. Crinkling his nose in disgust, he threw the cigarette casually out the window, when a new scent caught his attention. There was an underlying aroma of food in the air, dominating the trace of smoke.

He came to the conclusion that Nana had started to prepare food for the morning, which was a given. Stretching lazily, he headed to the kitchen, somewhat drawn to the scent of cooking Japanese cuisine.

The brunette woman humming softly under her breath, bent over a pan. Hearing Reborn's footsteps, she looked up, a smile appearing on her face.

"Ah, Reborn-kun! You're up early!" She chirped cheerfully. "Good morning!"

"_Buongiorno*, _Maman." He replied, albeit less cheerfully. Not that he wasn't happy, of course. He just had complicated ways of showing it. And besides, who else could rival Nana in being cheerful and upbeat for the entirety of 24 hours, excluding the time spent catching z's?

Reborn went almost instinctively to the coffee machine, figuring out how to work it.

Despite the many hours of his life spent in café's, Reborn knew how make coffee, due to the fact that any café in Italy didn't stay open all day just to fill a thief's need for caffeine.

Soon enough, there was a warm mug of cheap espresso in one hand, while he fiddled with the radio.

The music was certainly different in Japan, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was just that pop music these days didn't fit Reborn's tastes. He would never be able to imagine himself listening to modern pop music, besides the occasional tune playing at the café or in the car.

There were a variety of stations, music, podcasts and just regular news. As he flipped through the variations of people singing and interviewing, there was one particular string of words that seemed unusually loud in his ears. So loud, he didn't even hear the sound of a fourteen year old teen tumbling down a set of stairs.

It made him freeze in place, shock influencing most of his actions.

"… We were informed on a certain case that is currently being investigated by the police. This case is undoubtedly serious, due to the fact that it includes one of the most infamous thieves in the world. A master of thievery, they call him in some nations…"

Reborn quickly changed stations, his hands shaking slightly. His hand instinctively reached for his cellphone, already predicting his next movements, which would be alerting Luce. But he was beaten to it, the mobile vibrating just as he took it out.

Luce's name graced the screen, blinking urgently. He already had a vague idea of what was in the text before he even opened it, knowing that Luce was a dedicated follower of the news.

_Meeting. Now._

* * *

The atmosphere was grim, suspicion evident on everyone's faces. Whenever someone shifted uncomfortably, they would soon be under scrutiny, looking for any traces of betrayal, or sign that they were the ones that gave away the information, that should have not been spoken outside the confines of the warehouse.

"Who was it?" Luce's cold voice echoed around the room, making the ferocity even more frightening.

"I don't think that's a good way of posing the question. It's too blunt." Reborn said somewhat monotonously. He was in the process of trying to be interested in the rust that was edging around the rickety table, which was seemingly creating some sort of design.

"How else do I question it?" She demanded.

"I think we should try to be calm about the situation. Panic tends to make the human mind lose some of its logical thinking." Fon stated. Reborn fought the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't see how a peace loving hippie could solve the situation any more than a panic crazed Luce could.

"You expect us to act calm when we have a possible traitor in the group?" Lal asked harshly.

"Be quiet, kora! No use shouting about it." Colonello retorted back. At that moment, everyone else decided to add their own two cents, which, in Reborn's opinion, wasn't helping much at all. In the midst of all this, Mammon kept to himself*, quietly observing the scene.

Reborn found the hooded man to be most suspicious, and the hood covering his features wasn't helping lift his skepticism. Mammon chose that moment to turn to Reborn, giving what Reborn interpreted to be a questioning look.

"You don't have anything to say about this?" The purple haired man asked. Reborn shrugged in response, not really having a legit answer. Was there anything to be really _said? _

"Dunno."Was the least he could give as a response.

Suddenly, the slam of hands against a hard surface brought everyone to silence, and Luce let the echo die out, before she spoke again.

"False assumptions are going to get us nowhere. I don't know who the traitor is, I don't know who had the guts to even speak about this to the police, and I sure as hell am not giving up on stealing the diamond, just because some idiot decided to play the "good guy", and quack about it to the police."

Murmurs of agreement rose form the band of thieves, finally coming to a decision. A satisfied expression on her face, Luce turned away, a look of deep thought still in her eyes.

"You guys can leave now."

Reborn, finding no reason to stay, stood up, hunger clawing at his stomach. He had to abandon breakfast this morning, and his appetite was not satisfied. But what he couldn't overlook was that Mammon had stayed seated, although Luce clearly stated their dismissal. Instead, the hooded man just stared up at her, asking a single question that drilled suspicion into his nerves all over again.

"I would like to stay a little longer. Alone, if possible."

* * *

_Later in the evening. ? Police Station._

"If you're curious, I'm releasing information bit by bit. And an introduction to the cast would be necessary, don't you think? We'll go over each thief in the group, just to grate their nerves a little." A cruel smirk graced the lips of the officer, who was currently analyzing the profiles of the thieves in concentrated scrutiny.

"I suppose... But I'm surprised," ?'s lips curved into a vaguely sinister smile. "For such sharp people, they couldn't tell police from thief."

A chuckle escaped the man's lips.

"I must be a pretty good actor."

* * *

**So! That rules out Lal and Luce being the traitor... I'm putting too much suspicion on Mammon, so some of you probably ruled him out too. **

**And~, RETURN OF THE ASTERISKED WORDS~!**

**Buongiorno-Good morning in Italian, if you didn't know yet.**

**And the second one was by Mammon... The manga or anime didn't really specify Mammon's gender, but I'm going to make Mammon a male, just because. Sorry if there are people out there that feel that a female Mammon would fit better. **

***sigh***

**Anyways, I got a lot of questions, in Chapter 2 and 3... I just forgot to answer them last time... ^ ^; **

**-These go in order from most recent to least recent. -**

**HiBirdSong-Tsuna will be pretty dame. I might imply some HDWM moments, depending on the situation.**

**LightFragnance- Yes, the ages are the same in the manga and in this fanfic, though there might be times where it might not seem like it. I'm a failure at trying to make characters seem like their actual ages.**

**Lexie-chan94- Tsuna is a regular citizen. No mafia, no secret organizations~. **

**AND... I think that was it. Maybe...**

**R&R please~! **


End file.
